Chaos Control
by Kairu-prower
Summary: My first fanfic DON T JUDGE MEH these are my ocs in this story :P
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 7:05. My usual time that I wake up at. I stood up from my bed, and my feet touched the ground. Damn, It hurt badly against the cold. The heat wasn't on in my house yet, because no one decided to fix it. And plus I would've known if I don't spend all my times looking at Miles Prower pictures all day. Miles Prower or Tails was my favorite character Of my favorite T.V. Sonic X. My friends Brianna, Chennel, And Andrea all watched Sonic X. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower.

After, I was done taking a shower, I dried myself off and put on my clothes. A red T-Shirt And orange Cut-Offs, Red shoes and socks. Just like Tails. I went back to the bathroom and stuck up my vanes just like Tails does. I picked up my phone and started texting Brianna.

" YOU UP YET"? I text ed her.

" Yes, Kyle I'm up". She text ed back a minute later.

" Okay, Good, Today's Friday were going camping with You, Chennel, Andrea, and me." I text ed back

" Okay". She Said,

I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I poured the Lucky charms inside of the bowl, and poured the milk in. The Lucky Charms floated with the milk. I ate it really quickly. I grabbed my backpack and fed Blue, My cat. I walked towards the Bus stop. It was only 7:30 when I got there so I had time to finish drawing Tails.

People started coming to the bus stop. I was finished by time the 2nd person came. They grabbed my notebook and threw it on the ground. The picture of Tails was all muddy. I sighed and picked it up, wiping off the mud that got stuck to it. Luckily, the picture didn't get ruined. I put the notebook inside of my backpack. Brianna came with Chennel, and Andrea. I stood up and wiped myself down. I had gotten dirt on my Orange Cut-Offs. The dirt didn't stay there. We started talking about how Chennel was so Thirsty for shadow the hedgehog.

Andrea bent over and opened up her backpack and pulled out a folder. She passed out paper to us. She drew our Sonic characters. I looked just like Tails. Everyone else, looked kinda of different. Andrea, drew them all like Hedgehogs and I was the only fox. I pulled out a pencil and wrote down the description of Tails. Born in October 16, scared of lighting, Stating the obvious to much, ETC.

I heard the bus coming so I walked to the edge of this person drive-way. My bus driver was going ape shit down the road. She parked right in front of the bus stop. We all got on. I sat all the way in the back with my 3 friends. Talking about Sonic X of course. She stepped on the gas and everyone that was still trying to find there seats flew backwards in a domino effect.

We made it to school at 9:15. 10 minutes before the bell rang. I walked to band and dropped off my instrument there. The bell rang, we went are separate ways. I went to my 1st period, which was . He talked about integers and how were going to use MATH in our lives ECT. I went to 2nd period, which was I had MUSIC APPRECIATION. I guess that was we were supposed to appreciate music. I never know because I was on my phone listening to " I'm going to reach for the stars". My favorite music from Sonic Colors. 3rd period rang, which was science class. She was always talking about reproductive system. I didn't even care. The 5 hours later the bell rang.

I waited for Brianna, at the staircase where she was coming from Spanish. When she came down, I grabbed her arm and ran towards the P.E. doors, where we met Andrea, Then we ran back to Chennel last period and picked her up. We all walked to the bus holding arms. So we don't loose each other. We went to the white-board and saw where our bus was. It was so far away, I didn't even want to walk there. I told Brianna to call her Mom so that she could pick us up. Her Mom Said " Yes i'll pick you guys up." We all ran to the Car loop, Where waiting for our Parents/Guardians to pick us up. Brianna's Mom finally showed up and we piled into her car.

" How was your day, Kyle". Brianna's Mom asked me.

" It was good ". I responded.

" Oh don't forget that were going camping today with your daughter, ". I told her mom.

" I didn't forget". Brianna's mom said shaking her head yes. Meaning that Brianna can come with us.

" Don't forget to tell your Mom or dad". I told Andrea and Chennel. They all nodded which meant they could go camping today.

" Can you drop us off at my house". I asked Brianna's mom. She nodded yes and she dropped us all off at my house. They already had there camping stuff at the house, So when we got there we grabbed our stuff and walked out the door. I text ed my mom to tell her that we were going camping.

" Hey were going camping today". I text ed her.

" Okay, Kyle be safe". She text ed back 2 minutes later.

" Alright, Were good to go". I said to them. And we hiked up the hill. It didn't take us along time to get where we usually camp at. When, we were hiking I tripped over a hole. Twisting my leg I fell onto the ground. Andrea helped me up. I noticed there was something glowing inside of the dirt. Forgetting about my leg I started to dig up. I pulled out an emerald. The emerald glowed brightly and it was green.

" I FOUND AN EMERALD". I screamed loudly. They all turned around at me. And they ran towards me, They looked at the emerald.

" What if it's a chaos emerald", I said.

" Kyle, You've been watching to much Sonic X". They all said at the same time.

" I'm going to keep it". I said putting it inside of my bag. We all walked down the hill, and this time Chennel found a Purple emerald. I walked away from our group and went down to the lake. I found a Yellow and Cyan emerald. I went back to our campsite where they were setting up camp.

" I FOUND 2 MORE EMERALDS". I screamed loudly.

" I FOUND 2 EMERALDS TOO". Brianna yelled back at me.

" So we got 5 emeralds". I said to them.

" I found one emerald". Chennel said in her creepy voice.

" So we got 6". I said to them, collecting the emeralds from them. Brianna and opened up the tent bag and started setting up the tent. I stuck the stick through the hole and she grabbed the end of the stick. Running it through other holes. She stuck it inside of the ground, and we put the pegs down. Andrea was busy being dirty, she was digging through mud. Probably looking for an emerald. I made a fire with rocks and sticks. Andrea pulled out something from the ground. It was glowing. She found the 7th Emerald.

" I found an emerald, Kyle". She said exactly, as Chennel creepy voice. I pulled out the emeralds from my backpack and put them with the emerald that Andrea found. Everything, started to glow.

" THEY ARE CHAOS EMERALDS". I said to them. Then, the bright light shinned inside of our faces and we disappered.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. A wave of dizziness flew over me. I tried to stand up but I fell back down. I looked over at Brianna. Wait no, It didn't even looked like Brianna. It looked like the picture that Andrea drew of her. Andrea started to look up and she looked at me. She fro-zed. I looked back at her. She looked the the character that she drew of herself. I looked at Chanel she looked like her Sonic character too. I finally said something to Andrea.

" Why are you looking at me like that ". I asked her.

" You look like Tails". She said.

" I DO"? I said loudly.

I ran toward the pond that was right next to us. I looked inside of the pond. I looked just like Tails. Expect I didn't have Blue eyes I had Brown eyes. I looked at my body for a minute I had a Amber color coat just like Tails did. I was amazed. I looked at my back I had two Tails moving around.

" This is so amazing". I said happily. Andrea looked at me and then at Chenel and Brianna. They were starting to wake up from there unconsciousness's. I ran towards Brianna and helped her up. She just looked at me the same way that Andrea did when she saw me. Andrea was helping Chenel up. Chenel was smiling when, Andrea helped her up. We all ran to the pond. Brianna looked at herself and started smiling and when Chenel looked at herself, she smiled too. Andrea looked happy too.

" I wonder if were on Mobius". I said to Chanel, Andrea, And Brianna.

" We probably are. since you did Chaos Control, Kyle". Brianna said.

" Well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to Chaos Control". I retorted

" Stop arguring, Guys". Andrea said.

Me and Brianna looked at each other then we turned away. I was truely pissed off at Brianna right now for blaming me. We had to get along right now, to firgure out how were going to survive here. I looked at Brianna and this time she was smiling. She must of thought of the same thing.

" We have to figure out how to get back to normal". Andrea said. Me and Brianna looked at her like she was crazy. I didn't want to go back neither did Brianna. We always did think of the same things. Of how Andrea is a physco bitch.

" I'm going to find Tails". I finally said after the awkward of silence. I started to walk away. I did a peace sign to show them that I was out of here. I walked along way from them. I started into a slow jog now thinking about what I'm going to do. I saw something zoom past me. He was a blue Hedgehog. It was Sonic. I was so surprised to see him running around here, early in the morning. I sighed and kept on walking. I finally gave up on looking for Tails, I've been walking around for 5 hours and there was no sign of him.

I climbed up the tree. The bark glossy still, It probably rained when we were unconscious. I slipped off of the tree, smacking my head against the ground. Everything around me started turning. I held my hand against the tree for support. I started to wipe my hands against my Amber fur. I felt like throwing up but, I kept on going to find Tails. I started panting. I need water badly. I ran to the pond and started drinking out of it.

I wiped my mouth and looked around to see if anybody was watching me. Luckily nobody was. I jumped inside of the pond, Enjoying the water against my fur. I went under the water and swam back up. I got out of the pond, and started walking again, the sun's heat drying my fur up. I fell down a ditch. My fur getting all dirty. I climbed out of it and started walking again. Everything, got dark I looked up and I saw something above me. Rockets started flying from it straight at me. I started running as quickly as possible.

" I'm going to get you Tails". Said the voice in the sky, I knew who that voice was, it was man. He probably thought I was Tails, Because I looked like him. I ran even faster and my tails started spinning around. Soon, I was lifted off of the ground flying away from man. Dr. Egg man said something.

" Your a fast one aren't you". He said to me, firing more rockets.

" HELP ME "! I screamed loudly. I saw something in the air it was a spacecraft or something, I paused for a moment to look at it closer. It looked like the X-Tornado. It was the X-Tornado! A rocket was coming right for me and I didn't notice, until the last moment. I jumped into the air and the rocket smashed into the ground. Dirt, rocks, and pebbles flew into the air along with me. I smacked into a tree, And flew on my back slamming my head against the ground again. Everything was blurry, I tried to look up but there was the sun in my face, and a shape that just looked like me. Tails. He was coming right towards me. But, before I could say something I passed out.

I woke up, I was curled up into a shape of a ball. I brought my head up but I smacked it against the wood that was above me. I got off where I was laying on. This must be Tails room. After all, there's a bunch of tools laying all around the room. I sat back down because I had gotten Light-Headed. I saw a mirror. I made my way towards there and I looked inside of the mirror. Vanes, Bandage's, brown eyes, and Amber fur. I look the same as last time. But, with out the bandage's all wrapped around the side of my head. I heard the door opened and I freeze. I turned around and Tails was standing there, with a box of tools.

" Who are you"? Tails said.

" w-w-who are you". I stuttered for some reason.

" I'm Miles Tails Prower". Tails said back.

" Now who are you". He retorted.

" I'm Max Tails Prower". I responded, with a lie. Miles or Tails just looked at me. He dropped his tool box and ran towards me. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I try to push him off but he just kept doing it tigther each time.

" Stop Tails". I manged to breath and push him off.

" I'm sorry." Tails said softly to me.

" It's okay". I said wiping the spots where my fur stuck up the most. I put my vanes up as same as Tails's vanes. I ran up to him this time, giving him a hug. I never wanted to let go, I have finally met my favorite sonic character and now i'm his brother. Can this day get any better?

" I have to tell Sonic". Tails said grabbing my wrist and dragging me somewhere.

" Where are you taking me". I asked him and we went down to his basement and he turned on the lights. And I saw the X-Tornado. Let's just say it has been my dream to ride in this with Tails. He jumped inside of the Driver's seat and I sat right behind him. He turned on the X-Tornado. and started to drive it towards the Runway.

" X-TORANDO, LIFT OFF"! Tails said and we flew off.

**_I DO NOT NOT OWN SONIC. BUT I DO OWN Brianna, Andrea, Kyle, And Chenel. _**


	3. Chapter 3

" Tails don't you think you can slow down a bit ". I asked him looking over his shoulder, trees flying pass the X-Tornado.

" No I have to tell Sonic, I found my brother". Tails said. I started to think to myself. This is going to be great living here in Mobius. I never had a brother anyways. Tails finally has a brother which is me and I finally have a brother which is him. A smile grew across my face. I never wanted to leave Mobius, without Tails by my side. I closed my eyes, slowly and fell asleep inside of the X-Tornado.

" Wake up Max ". Tails said shaking me.

" I'm up". I mumbled opening my eyes. My eyes were adjusting to the sunlight that shun inside of my face. I opened up the door and I stepped out of the X-Tornado. I patted down my fur so it dosen't stick up in the weird places. Tails grabbed my wrist, cracking it and pulling me away. Tails dragged me because I didn't feel like walking where Sonic was laying down on his couch. Tails stopped right infront of him and he made a gesture told me. I just waved my hand. Feeling awkward.

" Sonic, I found my brother"! Tails said excitedly. Sonic stood right up and started to exaime me. I felt awkward while he was looking at me.

" You're right he is your brother, Tails." Sonic said, Looking satisfied.

" The only thing is that he has brown eyes and you have blue eyes". Sonic said, rubbing his chin like he had a beard.

" Not all brothers are supposed to look alike". Tails retorted.

" Look he got two tails as me Sonic"! Tails said, calming down.

Sonic looked behind me and he saw my two tails. He looked surprised that I just looked like Tails, but with a different eye color.

" Well, What's your name"? Sonic said holding out a hand.

" Max Tails Prower". I said shaking his hand. Sonic shook my hand too.

" Nice to meet you Max, I bet were going to become good friends since I'm friends with your brother". Sonic said smiling. I smiled back.

" Can we go now Tails". I asked him, pulling on his arm.

" Sure Max, Just meet me inside of the X-Tornado." Tails said. I walked outside of where ever the hell I was at. I straight in to somebody . I fell backwards, hitting the ground with my back. I groaned softly and I got up. I look and helped up the thing or person that ran into me. I saw who I was helping up, and I dropped her. I was helping up Amy. That wannabe Sonic's girlfriend. I ran toward the X-Tornado and jumped inside of it, Amy just looked around and walked away.

I wiped my hands around the seats of the X-Tornado to get the stench of Amy off of me. She smelt like ugly flower's today. I shivered and closed my eyes, leaning against the seat. I opened my eyes and I saw Tails running staright for the X-Tornado. I looked behind him to see that Amy was chasing him. I jumped out of the X-Tornado and when Tails ran right by me, I held up my hand and Amy ran right into it. Smacking her forehead against my palm.

" Well, I took care of that crazy one for you". I said looking down at Amy's unconscious body.

" We better go before Sonic comes out". Tails said and I nodded my head jumping right back inside of my seat. I buckled up with the 4-way seatbelt.

" Hey, Max don't you want to try and fly it"? Tails asked me. I nodded my head and jumped in the front seat. There was enough room for me and Tails to sit in the front seat together.

" Okay First, your going to want to push the button to turn it on". Tails said pointing at it. I switched the button on and switched the other one's on to.

" You're really good to fly the X-Tornado for the first time". Tails said looking surprised. And I didn't respond to him.

" Make sure you buckle up". I told him. Tails put on his 4-way seat belt.

" Are you ready"? I asked him. Tails nodded, eagerly since it was my first time.

" X-TORANDO LIFT OFF". I said loudly and we went into the air. I flew back towards Tails's house. It was pretty far from where we were, no wonder I fell asleep. Tails was trying to saying something until something had happen.

Rockets flew at the X-Tornado. I flew staright toward the ground, flying low to the ground. I looked up to see more rockets were coming toward us. I flew back up towards the sky. Flying towards the thing that was shooting rockets at us. It was of course Dr. Eggman.

" Max, let me take over". Tails said pushing me to his side.

" Okay just get me closer to the ship". I told him. Tails looked at me worried.

" I'll be okay". He nodded and started to fly towards Dr. Eggman Ship. I stepped out of the X-Tornado holding on to the window, When we got closer, I jumped off of the X-Tornado. I landed on the aircraft and I scrambled along the pathway. I looked at the X-Tornado and Tails was shooting rockets from it. He was good a distracting people. I broke into the window of Dr. Eggman's Aircraft thingy. I went down to the controls.

I looked around while I was down there to look for a power source I so I could cut the wires. I fianlly found it after 15 minutes of walking around the place. I opened up the box and started to cut the wires with my teeth and nails. I heard Dr. Eggman say " Curse you". I knew at the moment I had to get out of here.

I started to run out of the control room and I ran towards the window that I had broken open to get into there. I saw Tails flying close to the aircraft. I waved him over here, with my tails spinning so he could see me. Tails saw me and he started to fly toward the air craft. I jumped towards it. I landed on the wing of the X-Tornado. Dr. Eggman saw me and he shot a rocket towards the X-Tornado wing. Tails didn't see it coming and the rocket smashed into the X-Torando wing. I fell off of the X-Tornado still holding on to the wing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER **_

_**I started to run out of the control room and I ran towards the window that I had broken open to get into there. I saw Tails flying close to the aircraft. I waved him over here, with my tails spinning so he could see me. Tails saw me and he started to fly toward the air craft. I jumped towards it. I landed on the wing of the X-Tornado. Dr. Eggman saw me and he shot a rocket towards the X-Tornado wing. Tails didn't see it coming and the rocket smashed into the X-Torando wing. I fell off of the X-Tornado still holding on to the wing.**_

" Tails "! I screamed loudly, hoping that he would hear me. I look down and saw that I was going hit a bunch of trees. I let go off the X-Tornado wing that just broke. I held on to the wing, tigthly so I didn't get hurt that badly. I looked up to see that Tails was going out of control. All, I saw was the X-Tornado smashing into the ground, somewhere close where I was. The ground was even closer and the wing finally smashed into the ground. I smacked my head against the wing. And I fell off. I look towards where the X-Tornado could of crashed, but I didn't see anything my eye sight was getting to blurry. My eye-lids closed slowly over my eyes.

**BRIANNA POV **

" Did you hear that, Andrea"? I asked her. She was busy poking at a tree, looking retarded.

" What did you say, Brianna". Andrea asked coming back up to her. I looked at Andrea for a minute, she looked like Sonic but a girl and more stupid.

" Chanel, Did you hear that". I asked her, but she was already zoned out probably thinking about Shadow, her secret lover.

" Screw you guys, Peace out". Chanel said and she disappeared.

" Wow". I said where Chanel was last standing at.

" Andrea, come on". I told her and we started running, Where I heard the big crash or whatever it was. I looked around to see that A plane had crashed into the trees. I ran over to the plane and guess who I saw. Tails. I had to think about for a moment. What would Kyle do if he saw Tails lying on the ground. If you don't know Kyle has an obsession for Tails.

" We should leave him here, For Kyle to find". Andrea said, picking at her ear.

" Kyle, Would murder you for saying that". I retorted at her. I bent down and picked up the Amber fox. He was very light. I looked around if Kyle was around, waiting to attack me for getting his favorite character, because he thinks i'm going to rape him. Then I saw something else, Another blue hedgehog, but more sexier than Andrea. It was Sonic, My secret lover standing and talking by ANDREA ?

I looked down at Tails. I knew I couldn't leave him here to die. And plus if I did, Kyle would leave me here to die. I walked off to Sonic. Looking casual. I just saved somebody and I should be brave, and honored. I looked at Sonic and he looked at me. Oh my lord, He was just so dreamy and he was falling for Andrea. That crazy bitch.

I brought Tails over to him. Sonic looked worried about his best friend. He took Tails away from me, and he looked closer at Tails. He pressed his hand against Tails's chest, Probably to make sure that he was still alive, I didn't care. I could look at Sonic all day and I could get lost inside of his eyes.

" Did you find Tails's, brother". Sonic asked looking up at me, more closer than ever, Then, I snapped out of my day dreaming.

" Tails has a brother"? I asked Sonic.

" Yeah, he looks just like him, but with brown eyes, you know not all siblings, look the same". Sonic said looking down at Tails, if he were looking down at his brother. Then I rememberd, The only person that looked like Tails, was Kyle.

" I'll look for him, but can you help me". I asked him, I just wanted to stare at him longer.

" Sure ". Sonic said. And he ran right passed me, I ran after Sonic, going faster each time I set a foot on the ground. I caught up with Sonic at the same speed he was going and I stared at him. I tripped over a fallen branch and I fell on my face. That wasn't very attractive. Sonic held his hand out and I grabbed it to help myself and to hold his hand longer. When I was up, Sonic let go of my hand and ran off to find Tails's brother or Kyle.

20 minutes later we still didn't find Kyle, I was started to get worried that he went to find Tails. I put my face inside of my hands. Then sonic said something ;

" I found him ". Sonic said. I ran down towards where sonic was. Better or nothing, Sonic did find him. Kyle was resting inside of his arms. Which made me jealous, He did the same thing that he did to Tails, To make sure he was alive. I ran up towards Sonic. And I look down at Kyle. He didn't look to good. He had blood falling from his head toward his face. Sonic nodded his head to tell that he was still alive. I looked away to see Tails was just starting to wake up from his unconsciousness. He saw Sonic holding Kyle and he ran fast over here. Tails's eyes were welling up in tears. Sonic just looked at me.

" Is Max going to be okay"? Tails said wiping his eyes, they were pure red for crying for 5 minutes.

" Yes, hes going to be fine but he needs to get your work station quickly". Sonic said handing Max to him. He looked lifeless inside of Tails hands, Tails started to run back to his work station or whatever I gussed that where he lived at. I looked at Tails while he was running with Max or Kyle, I don't know which one to call him yet, but I hope hes going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails P.O.V.

I flew with max all the way back to my workshop. When, I got there I put him on the ground and ran inside of my workshop. I pushed everything off of my table that had tools on top of it. I went and opened up all the drawls, looking for more bandages so I could put on Max. I went upstairs, remembering where I put them at. I pulled them off of the bed. I opened up the cabinet and looked for some alcohol wipes so I can clean out any dirt that was in his wound. I picked up Max and brought him up the stairs and laid him on top of the bed. I lifted up his head to see a big red gash down in the middle of it. A little bit of blood was still falling but not enough to stain the bed. I started to wipe his head with the alcohol wipe, I heard Max whimpered but I kept doing it, taking out the dirt that was inside of it it. I ran out of alcohol wipes and I started to wrap the bandages around him. When I was finished, I went back down stairs and sat on the table.

I finally got bored and went back up stairs, and I went to go check on Max. He was still unconscious, I sighed softly and went up towards Max. I noticed that he bleed ed through the bandages. I picked up his head and grabbed clean bandages. I took off the old ones, and I put the new ones on. His eyes open. They looked so pale. Probably, because he lost so much blood. I helped him to sit up.

" Tails". He said not looking at me, but the ground.

" Yes ". I said, looking at him, but his eyes still didn't meet mine.

" T-T-Thank you for saving me". Max said, Stuttering.

" Your Welcome, Max anything for my brother ". Tails declared. Max finally looked up at Tails. He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back.

Brianna's P.O.V.

I looked up at Sonic again. I couldn't stop staring at him. Andrea finally showed up. Staring at Sonic too, that bitch would never get her, Hes's mine forever. If you didn't know I have an obsession for Sonic and Andrea does to. I stared at Andrea and gave her the killer look.

" Let's go back to my house". Sonic said look at me, for a moment me and Sonic's eyes locked together and he kept staring at me. He looked away, blushing. I started to feel my face get red. I looked away a couple minutes later. Sonic started to run and I ran after him, Andrea did too. I watched Andrea too make sure that she didn't look at Sonic. She did look at Sonic. I ran towards her and pushed her into the tree. Her body smacked into the tree.

I laughed loudly and Sonic didn't even notice that Andrea was gone. I fixed my hair twirling it up. I started to stare at Sonic and he stared back at me, I saw his face got red again and so didn't mine, we looked away at the same time. I looked behind myself to see that Andrea was running like a animal towards me. We finally made it to Sonic's house. Andrea finally caught up with us. Slow poke.

I walked inside of Sonic's house and went over to his couch. But I couldn't sit there because somebody was taking up the entire space of the couch. I looked at her to see it was Amy. Amy was Sonic's stalker forever since they made her. Amy stood right up and looked at me.

" Problem"? I asked her.

" You look just like me". Amy said, disgusted.

" But a thousand times better, Honey". I said to her flipping my hair. I sat on the couch, waiting for Sonic to sit by me. Sonic came inside of the room and walked passed Amy and sat right next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, and brought me closer towards him. I started blushing even more. Andrea looked at me, doing the finger thing with her neck acting like she's going to kill me. I was basically sitting on his lap now. Amy stared at me. I gave her the flirty eyes and turned back to Sonic, I was staring at his eyes. Sonic brought me closer to his face and he kissed me. Right in front of Amy and Andrea.

Max's P.O.V.

I was still hugging Tails, I never wanted to let go of him. He tried to push me away from him, but he finally relaxed after awhile. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I cried into his shoulder like a little baby. I felt bad enough that he was sitting there holding while I cried into his shoulder. I finally stopped crying after a half hour. There were no more tears left inside of my eyes. My eyes were red from all the crying that I just had done.

" Come on, I need help building something". Tails said grabbing my wrist, tightly. I stood up from the bed and followed him done stairs. I looked around and saw that he was building a bigger plane. I looked at Tails then backed to the plane.

" Can you help me paint this"? He asked, handing me a paint brush.

" What color ". I asked him, he pointed toward a tub of blue and yellow paint. I dipped my paint brush into the blue paint and started to paint the new plane. After a minute, Tails flicked blue paint at my fur, I looked down at it. I laughed loudly and dipped my paint brush and yellow paint and flicked it at Tails. He gasped loudly and threw the entire jar of paint at me. I grabbed the yellow jar of paint and threw it on him, just like he did too me. He was laughing so hard it was making me laugh.

We finally finished painting the new plane and called it the " Twin Tails". It was actually a good name because we both had two tails. I looked at the plane, it was covered and blue and yellow paint. I hugged Tails and he hugged me back.

" I never had this fun". Tails said looking at me, smiling.

" Neither did I". I told Tails looking at him.

" It's the best that I finally get to meet my brother, that has the same passion as me". Tails said looking at me. I wasn't that tall Tails was slightly taller than me. and he had longer Tails than me. After Awhile, me and Tails went up stairs and I laid on my bed and he laid on his bed.

" Goodnight Tails". I said to him.

" Goodnight Max ". Tails said, smiling at the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miles P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So, I went down stairs into the room where we built the new plane. Twin Tails. I touched the plane and, it was still wet with paint so the paint got stuck on my fur. I sighed, I was bored. I walked out outside, you could see the stars still, even though the sun was about to rise up. But then the sky got even darker, I looked up this time, there was no stars and a moon. I gritted my teeth and saw something floating in the air. It was Dr. Eggman ship , of course. I guess that he dosen't understand that were always going to beat him. Retard. I started to run through the trees to get a better look at the ship, but it started to follow me. I heard Dr. Eggman say ;

" Were going to catch the little rascal ". Dr. Eggman said, I responded with this.

" Come and get me you fat egg retard ". I said, stopping to say it. I stood there for too long, because I didn't even know what to do anymore. If was going to get me why didn't he do it now ? I looked back inside of the sky and the ship wasn't there anymore. I shrugged my shoulders and walked off. I was halfway back to the workshop when, someone grabbed me from the bushes.

" Whose the fat egg retard now, Tails ". Dr. Eggman said, and he still thinks that I'm Tails hes such a retard but it's better for him to capture me, not the actual Tails. He had his hand around my mouth, so I was basicly gag by his hand over my mouth. I bit down really hard, breaking through the skin until I felt blood. He let go off me. I started to run but he grabbed my tails. I yelped loudly and started to scream out for Tails.

" TAILS, HELP ME"! I yelped out loudly. There was no respond. Dr. Eggman jumped on top of me holding me down. He put his hand over my mouth, gagging me again. His hand smelled like alcohol, before I knew it everything went black and I passed out.

**Tails P.O.V.**

I heard Max's scream. I jumped out of my bed and ran all the way down stairs. I knocked down all the tools while I skimmed my hand on the table so I didn't fall. I finally made it outside. I looked where I heard Max screamed loudly the last time. I ran into the bushes but he wasn't there anymore. I walked slowly over there and picked up a piece of Amber fur that was pulled off of him. I looked up in to the sky and saw a ship inside the air. I started to get worried about Max. I remember that's the ship that shot down the X-Tornado. I heard a laugh. A laugh that never could be forgotten because it sounded like 's laugh. It was Dr. Eggman's laugh.

I ran back inside of the workshop. I jumped inside of the plane that me and Max build yesterday night. I pushed all the buttons up. and turned on the plane. I started to drive the plane outside, but I didn't take flight yet I had to reach the run way. I finally reached the run way because the plane wasn't actually ready to fly yet, because it was just a prototype.

" Twin Tails, Lift off"! Tails screamed loudly, he started to fly toward the ship. After 5 minutes, I fianlly made it at the ship. I looked inside of the ship, shinning the lights inside of it. I then, saw Max, being dragged to a room by Dr. Eggman. I flew the ship downward and started to fly towards Sonic's house. I made it there in less than 2 minutes. I landed the plane on the ground. I unbuckled myself from the seatbelt I was wearing. I jumped out of the plane and ran inside of Sonic's house. I saw Sonic sitting on the couch making out with Brianna. I was scared for life but I had to tell him that Max was in trouble.

I ran up to Sonic and smacked his head. He took his eyes off of Brianna and looked at me. I gave him the eyes of the killer and Sonic just chuckled and went back to kissing Brianna. I smacked him again this time but he didn't respond. I went up to his ear and screamed inside of it.

" MAX, HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY ". I screamed inside of his ear. Sonic stopped kissing Brianna and looked at me. He smacked my face, hard, violet.

**Brianna's P.O.V.**

I looked up at Tails, I could see the tears welling up inside of his eyes. I stood up and grabbed Tails wrist and brought him outside. When I did that, he wrapped his arms around my waist and cried, sobbing into my fur. I patted down his fur. I knelt down to his size because he was 3 inches smaller than me. I looked into his eyes and I wiped out the tears.

" Shh, It's okay ". I whispered to him, still wiping the tears from his eyes. His grasp got tighter around me and he squeezed me. I looked down at him, he wasn't crying anymore. I kissed his forehead lightly. He looked up at me. His face got bright red and I chuckled. Sonic came outside, looking sad because he just slapped his best friend.

" I'm sorry Tails ". Sonic said, coming to him, he pushed his head into my chest.

" What happened with your brother, Tails". I asked him, and he looked up at me.

" He got taken by ". Tails said, sniffling. Sonic opened his eyes wider and put his hand over his mouth, he felt really bad for his best friend now, not just for slapping him, but not for listening to him when he was trying to tell him something important.

" We have to save him ". Sonic declared, looking at Tails and he nodded.

" Come on Brianna, And Sonic, I had to build a new plane because Dr. Eggman destroyed the other one ". He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me toward the plane. It looked really nice with the yellow and blue paint plastered all over it.

" It's still a prototype, but it's still fast ". Tails said, looking at me and Sonic.

" Alright, Let's go save Max ". Sonic said,coming up to me and giving me one last kiss, on my lips. My face get bright like a cherry. I jumped inside the back seat behind Tails and Sonic came and sat right next to me.

" Twin Tails, LIFT OFF "! Tails yelled and we flew off


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's P.O.V.**

I woke up, to see a shining light inside of my face. But then it disappeared. I sighed softly, yet lonely. I saw a door where every I was and I walked towards it and tried to open it. It didn't't budge to open. I went towards the wall to see if there was a window that I could escape out of. But there was none, Dr. Eggman is actually pretty smart. I put my back against the wall, and slid down it. I heard foot steps, coming towards where I am and I stood up, wiping own my fur, I stared at the floor, just to make it a awkward moment for who ever came in here.

" I see my little fur ball is doing fine ". He said and I looked up, and of course it was Dr. Eggman standing there next to the door.

" Psh "! I said coming up towards the door, and spitting on his face. He looked up at me and started searching for the keys to open up the door. He finally found the keys after standing there for 10 minutes. He opened up the door. I ran and slid underneath his legs. I scraped my hands against the floor and started running. I heard Dr. Eggman trying to run after me. I made it to a door but I couldn't open it, because it was locked. I looked at the door and saw that there were bars on it. I walked up to the door and held my breath, squeezed my body through the bars. I looked behind myself and I saw Dr. Eggman at the door. He grabbed my tails and I yelped loudly. He started to pull me back to where he was at.

" GET OFF OF ME " I yelped loudly, but he was budging to let go. I started to spin my tails and it got caught up inside of his hands. He let go off me and I pushed the rest off my body through the bars. I un-knotted my tails, by spinning them in the other direction. I ran down the hallway, I stopped and looked at a door that said DO NOT ENTER. I pushed into the door and walked inside of it. I looked around and I saw something inside of a case. I looked at it to see that there were 3 Chaos emeralds inside of the case.

I walked away to look for something that I could break the glass with but I didn't't find anything, I walked up to the case and pounded on the glass with my band, it still didn't't budge. I smashed my hand into the case and the glass shattered everywhere, glass shards stuck to my fur and I wiped them down, getting little cuts from the glass. I pulled out the three Chaos emeralds and opened up the door that I came in through. I saw Dr. Eggman running down the hallway. I looked up at him and he saw that I had the Chaos emeralds. He ran even faster down the hallway. I looked towards a window that would break easily. I ran straight toward the window and I jumped. The window didn't't break so I fell on the floor, keeping the Chaos emeralds close to my body, I kicked the window and it broke. The ship starting tilting the other way and I jumped out.

I held on to the chaos emeralds tightly, close to my chest I would never let them go, not for a single second I looked up and saw the Twin Tails flying towards the ship. I yelled towards them.

" HEY GUYS OVER HERE ". I yelled loudly, they heard me and started to fly towards me. I look down to see I was about 2 miles from hitting the ground. I looked up to see Tails's desperate eyes at me. I was about to hit the ground, when Tails swooped under the ground and picked up me up by the Twin Tails wing. My stomach smacked against it and I pulled myself up. I held the 3 Chaos emeralds close to my body so no one would notice that I had them, I would have to tell Tails later. I climbed into the seat with Tails so that I didn't fall off of the wing. He looked at me, his blue eyes staring at me. He turned back and flew back to Sonic's house. Tails dropped off Brianna and Sonic at Sonic's house and flew back to his house.

When we got there, I jumped out of the plane's seat and ran up stairs and jumped on my bed. I tucked the Chaos emeralds underneath the blankets of my bed. Tonight, I would put them inside of the Twin Tails so that the plane go faster than the normal speed that it flies at. Tails came inside of the room and sat on my bed, he looked at my hands.

" Your hands are scraped ". Tails said, looking worried.

" I'm okay ". I told him, trying to take my hands away from him but he held on to them.

" I'll bandage them up for you ". Tails said standing up.

" I'm really fine ". I said, in a soft voice. Tails didn't care anyways he went down stairs and grabbed the last of the bandages and looked around for the alcohol wipes inside of the drawls down stairs he came back up stairs with everything. He started to rub the alcohol on my scrapes, blood started to seep out of them, it burned but I didn't want to saying anything to Tails about it because he might get more worried about me.

" Maybe this would be me next time ". Tails said not looking up from my hands, he was wrapping the bandages around them

" It would never be you ". I told him, Tails didn't look up still.

" I'm going to protect you, Tails, I won't let Dr. Eggman get to you ". I told him

" You're going to hurt yourself badly one of these days ". Tails said, chuckling a little.

" I found something today, Tails ". I said, and he looked up at me. I pushed the blankets away and revealed the Chaos Emeralds to him. Tails gasped loudly and picked up a silver emerald, and he looked at it.

" I was thinking that we could put one of them inside of the Twin Tails to make it go faster ". I told him and he looked up at me with a smile and he did a thumbs up. We went down stairs and toward the Twin Tails with the Silver emerald. I put the chaos emerald in place where there was a hole there. Tails's gave me a high five, and I smiled brightly


	8. Chapter 8

Max's P.O.V.

After me and Tails were done putting the chaos emerald inside of the Twin Tails, we both went up stairs sat sat on top of my bed. We weren't doing anything, we were't even talking it was just an awkward of silence for the both of us. I got bored and started to play with Miles tails. I yanked on it to hard and he yelped really loudly.

" He he sorry, Miles". I told him chuckling to myself. He grabbed one of my tails and yanked on it hard. Fur came off of my tail when he yanked it. I smacked his hand away from my tails, and tackled him to the ground. He tried to scramble away from my grip, but I had him pinned down by his hands and his tails.

" I pinned you Tails" I said to him, feeling proud of myself. He kicked my one of my legs and he jumped on top of me.

" No you didn't". Tails said feeling proud of himself. We kept on pinning each other to the ground when we heard something drop down stairs. We both walked down the stairs to see someone picking up something from the table. I then, remembered the thing that was on the table were the 2 chaos emeralds that we put there for later. I turned on the lights to see a black and red hedgehog taking the chaos emeralds and Tails yelled out something.

" HEY PUT THOSE BACK ". Tails yelled loudly, I smacked him lightly against his head and the black and red hedgehog raised up the Chaos emerald and disappeared.

" Tails, we just lost two chaos emeralds. I yelled at him, and he flinched, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. I grabbed him and hugged him, and he started to cry into my shoulder.

" I'm sorry, Tails ". I told whispered inside of his ear. He stopped crying and looked up at me. And said ;

" At least we still got one Chaos emerald ". Tails said looking at me, desperate. I walked over to the plane and pulled out the Chaos emerald from it. I held it up in the year and the Chaos emerald started to glow brightly.

" What's happening ". I asked Tails, and he stared at me in disbelief.

" You can do Chaos control with one emerald ". Tails said excitedly.

" Grab on Tails, looks like were about to do a little traveling. I told him, he ran over to me and grabbed on to my waist and we both disappeared. When, we re appeared again and the bright light went away we looked around where we were at. I saw where we were at. We were on Dr. Egg man's ship. I grabbed Tails wrist and ran down a hallway with him.

" Do you know where we are at"? Tails asked, doubtfully.

" Were on Dr. Egg Man's ship". I told him.

" We probably got here because this might be the last place, where the black and red hedgehog was last". Tails said.

" Let's go and find out then". I told Tails. Me and Tails walked down the hallways looking through the windows for the black and red hedgehog. Finally, we made it to the last door and it had no windows. I pushed my head against the door and heard people talking inside of the room. I heard Dr. Egg man's laugh it always sounded like my teacher's laugh. And I heard the black and red hedgehog voice.

" The place where I took the emeralds from didn't have one fox in it". The black and hedgehog said. For a moment I thought about who it was then I founded it that it was Shadow's voice.

" What do you mean, the only fox that lives there is Tails ". Dr. Egg man said to shadow, confused.

" I mean that Tails, had someone else there that looked like him, but a different eye color ". Shadow explained to Dr. Egg man.

" I think that's the kin of Tails, that we been waiting for". Shadow said after the awkward moment of silence to Dr. Egg man.

" No wonder he kept on saying that he wasn't Tails". Dr. Egg Man thought to himself.

" He's the chosen one Shadow. Go and get him now "! Dr. Egg Man shouted at Shadow. I heard Shadow say chaos control and then everything went silent. Dr. Egg man came out of the room. Me and Tails hid behind the door so that he wouldn't notice us and he walked the opposite direction from us. We both walked inside of the room, closing the door quietly behind us.

" We have to look for the other Chaos emerald ". I told Tails, he nodded his head and started to look for it. After 30 minutes of searching for it, we still didn't find anything. I wiped the sweat off of my fur even though it was so cold inside of the damn ship. Tails finally talked.

" The chaos emerald isn't even here Max ". Tails said sighing softly.

" I don't think it's going to be here either it's has to be with Dr. Egg man. I told him Tails.

" Then let's go get it " ! Tails said opening up the door. I grabbed Tails by the shoulders and guided him back inside of the room that we were inside of.

" We can't risked of being caught ". I explained to him.

" If we do, you can always do Chaos control with one emerald ". Tails said.

I nodded to him and we opened up the door and started to walk down the hallway to Dr. Egg man where every he was at. We looked inside of the windows that were placed sideways against the door. We found one with Dr. Egg Man inside of it. He was talking to a robot. We opened up the door silently and sneaked inside. We saw two chaos emeralds placed right there on the table, waiting to be taken, on top of the table. I pointed where Tails should go and he got ready in position to tackle Dr. Egg man. I counted down from 5,4,3,2,1 with my fingers. I jumped for the Chaos emeralds and Tails tackled down Dr. Egg man, so far our plan was going well.

Then everything went wrong. Dr. Egg man threw Tails into the window behind him. He slid down the window unconscious. At the point, Shadow showed up and kicked me in square inside of my stoamch. I could feel the rage inside of my body, but I held it back. I punched him in his nose and he flew back a couple of paces.

" Show me what you got ". I spat at him, getting into my fighting stance again. He lunged for me but I sidestepped to the other side and tripped him. He shot back up and punched my into my chin, and he kicked my temple and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Max's P.O.V.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had to know where I was at. I opened my eyes, to be blind by a bright light shinning in my face. Dr. Egg Man stood next to me. He was wearing white clothes. At that moment I knew I had to break out. I tried to move my hands to grab his mustache, but my hand slammed right back on cold metal, I was strapped down to the metal table. I turned my head to see Tails on another table, still unconscious. I looked back at Dr. Egg Man and he put a shiv toward my stomach and started to cut my stomach. I yelped loudly enough to wake up Tails. Tails looked at me worried. I wasn't going to make it today. I prayed softly to myself, that I wouldn't die here. I started to shake the table and Dr. Egg man called over Shadow and he held me back down.

" TAILS, HELP ME ". I yelped loudly, tears were falling down my face. I looked over to the table where Tails was at and he wasn't there anymore. He was right behind Dr. Egg Man and Shadow. Shadow saw him and let go of me to kick Tails in the face. Sadly, he missed and Dr. Egg Man stopped cutting my stomach to stop Tails.

I relaxed my hands slowly, I surged them up and the cuffs that were around my hands that were holding me down to the table broke. I reached down and started to un-cuff my legs. When my legs were un-cuffed, I fell to the ground, smacking my head against the tile. I stood up to see that Shadow had Tails in a choke hold. Dr. Egg man saw me and started to run towards me. He threw the shiv, and it flew the table that was right next to me. I ran passed Dr. Egg Man darting underneath his legs. I closed my eyes and I dis- appeared.

" Where did he go ". Dr. Egg man said, looking around for me. I re-appeared and stood behind Shadow. I kicked him right in the temple. Shadow fell right towards the ground, unconscious I ran towards Tail and picked him up. I ran the hallway with Tails in a baby hold. Tails looked up at me, worried. I didn't fell any pain anymore, where Dr. Egg man sliced my stomach open . I opened up the door where we were last at and found the Chaos emeralds on the table. I picked all three of them up and I put Tails back on his feet.

" Are you okay, Max ". Tails asked, where I was bleeding heavily from still.

" I'm fine ". I nodded to him, all the sudden I started to get dizzy.

" Here, let me help you " Tails said grabbing my wrist, I pushed him away.

" I don't need help ". I hissed. I held up the silver emerald into the air and Tails grabbed on to my stomach, pushing it hard. A bright light surround me and Tails and we disappeared. When we reappeared we were at Sonic's house. I groaned loudly and walked into Sonic's house.

**Brianna's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on top of Sonic's lap. Of course, we were making out. His hand was traveling up and down my leg, his hand went up my shirt and he started to touch my boob and massage it . I moaned softly. I started to kiss his neck. I something drop inside of the kitchen. Sonic and I stopped with our sexual play. We would play later. I walked inside of the kitchen to see Tails holding Max in a baby hold, blood was falling from Max's stomach. I stopped for a moment knowing how much seeing other people's blood made me nauseous, and dizzy, But it couldn't be dizzy right now, this was my best friend that we were talking about.

I walked towards Max and picked him up from Tails. I put him on top of the table. The table was white so when I put Max on it blood started to stain the table. Sonic walked in and looked at his table. His mouth was wide open and he was staring at Tails.

" Why did you bring him here first ". Sonic asked Tails.

" This is where the chaos emerald brought us ". Tails said shyly.

" What do you mean "?. Sonic asked confused.

" Max, can do chaos control with one emerald "! Tails said, excitedly.

" Let me see ". Sonic said grabbing Max off of the table. He groaned and tried to stand up but he fell back down to the floor.

" Uhh, Sonic it's not a good idea to do that ". I told him, putting a shoulder on his hand.

" True, he should get his strengh back then he will show me ". Sonic said.

" Well, do you got any bandages, Sonic " Tails asked, Sonic.

" Yeah, I do ". Sonic said opening up a drawl and putting the bandages on top of the table.

" And a bathroom "? Tails looked at him.

" Down the hall ". Sonic said to Tails, looking at him weirdly.

" Thanks Sonic "! Tails said grabbing the bandages and picking up Max and flying with him toward the bathroom.

**Tails P.O.V.**

I carried Max into the bathroom and putting inside of the bath tub, I turned on the water, and the cold water came out first. I waited for the hot water to come then I put Max underneath the water. I heard him whimper and I whispered ; " Sorry ". To him. I scrubbed off the dried blood that was around his stomach. The wound opened up again, I pulled Max out of the bath tub and started to wrap the bandages around his stomach. Max was wide awake now. He looked around the entire room, wondering where he was. I picked up Max and carried him into a empty bed room that Sonic let me sleep in one time.

I opened up the door and everything was still the same as I left it. A dresser, a Lava lamp on top of it, and A nice completely neat bed. I carried him toward the bed and put Max on the bed. I undid the blankets and put them on top of Max. He looked at me, his eyes now closing.

" Good night, Tails ". He whisperd softly to me.

" Goodnight Max ". I whisperd back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Max's**_** P.O.V.**

I awoken in one of my dreams. I never had actually been awake in one of my dreams. I walked slowly around the place I was in. It was so dark, then I heard a whisper. I walked toward the whisper and made it to someone in a dark cloak. He started talking to me in his mysterious voice.

" Hello, young one ". The voice said, It didn't sound like a man or a woman's voice it sounded. It sounded neutral.

" My name is Darkness ". He said to me. I guessed that he was a boy so I would just call him a he for right now.

" Darkness, what kind of name is that "? I asked him, stepping closer towards him.

" I am here to show you, your future". He whispered softly. He grabbed my hand and we flew across the dark area. I wiped the sweat that was falling on my forehead and then he stopped. I look my the way that he was looking at. I saw myself playing Frisbee with Tails, and Brianna. I smiled at the sight, thinking that this was way better than earth.

Time started to zoom by to quickly and when Darkness stopped again, he showed me my other furture. There was blood everywhere and I stared at a fox with Black and purple fur. Terrified, I back up and fell right onto my back.

" W-W-What is this " I stuttered to Darkness.

" This is your real furture ". He whisperd into my ear. I screamed loudly, and started to run the other way, trying to get out of this terrible nightmare. I ran into Tails, No not Tails. Blood was pouring out from his stomach. I was staring at it terrified. I started to cry loudly.

**Tails P.O.V.**

I heard Max whimpering so I ran over to the bed where Max was sleeping on. He was still asleep, but I could see the tears falling from his closed eyes. I started to shake Max crazily trying to wake him up. He still wasn't budging, I pulled back a hand and smacked him awake. Max stirred up staring at me wildly. He immediately wrapped his hands around me and hugged me tightly. Tears were streaming from his eyes like a waterfall.

" Hey Max, it's okay ". I told him, believe me I didn't know why he was crying, it was probably just a night mare.

" No its not okay '_sob'_, I killed '_sob'_ you ". Max said while crying. It must've of been a nightmare then. Nobody thinks of killing somebody if it's not a nightmare. Well, sometimes when people are depressed they think about killing other people. I thought to myself, but I was getting way to off topic. I grabbed onto Max's shoulders and smacked him again this time he stopped crying.

**Miles P.O.V.**

I looked away from him and I stood up and walked the the hallway to see Brianna. She was sitting on the couch alone this time. I ran towards the couch and jumped on it. Brianna jumped off of the couch and landed on the floor, face first. She got up and looked at me angrily. I patted down the seat on the couch for her, so that she could feel conformable. She sat right back on the couch, putting her legs on the coffee table that was across it. She closed her eyes.

" I want to go back home ". I blurted out loudly, Brianna opened one eye at me and stared at me.

" I want to too, but I can't leave Sonic ". Brianna said, looking down.

" He can come with us, and Tails can too." I said happily to her, I saw her smile grew across her face.

" Maybe you should get Andrea to come with us, she just went down the hallway, towards the room that you slept in ". Brianna said raising an eye brow.

I was laughing for a minute then I heard that Andrea was going to the room that me and Tails slept in together, I hugged Brianna and ran down the hallway. I hit the end of the wall with my head. I held my head and tried to open up the door, but it was locked. I put my ear against the door and I could here Tails screaming loudly.

" GET AWAY FROM ME "!. Tails screamed loudly. I heard Andrea voice.

" NEVER "! Andrea said. I banged on the door and then everything got quiet in there. Then I heard Tails screaming again. I ran into the door, full force with my shoulder, and broke down the door. Andrea was climbing on top of Tails. I ran towards Andrea, I pulled her off and threw her against the wall,

" NO " ! I screamed at Andrea, then I slapped her very hard on her face. Andrea just put her head down to the floor, looking sad.

" BAD GIRL "! I said loudly. I went towards Tails and picked him up off of the bed. He buried his face into my shoulder, sobbing loudly. I carried him toward the couch that Brianna was sitting at and put him down right there. I went back to the room and got Andrea and carried her and put her right next to Tails on the couch.

" Brianna go get your boyfriend ". I told her and she ran off. Minutes later Sonic came back with Brianna in his hands, Brianna was blushing so much it was making me jealous. I brushed my fur down and fiddle with my tails, just to kill time.

" Why are we here ". Sonic finally said, getting bored.

" Hand me a Chaos emerald and I'll show you ". I told him, holding my hand out. Sonic pulled out a Chaos emerald from underneath the cushion of the couch. He handed me the chaos emerald. I held up the chaos emerald in the air, and the bright light started to surround us.

" Grab hold of somebody. Chaos control ". I told them then we all disappeared. 5 minutes later we appeard in a square. There were people walking around us, trying to avoid us. I looked up from where I was standing at and I saw Andrea. She was human again. I looked at myself and then Brianna. We both looked the same, So didn't Tails and Sonic

" Peace out, Guys ". Andrea said, then she ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Max P.O.V. _**

Me and Brianna stared at each other. We were in the middle of Station square. People were walking around us moving there feet so that they didn't hit us. Me and Brianna smiled, knowing that were going to have to fake our way through this like we never been here before like Sonic, and Tails. It was pretty awkward because Tails and Sonic just saw Andrea not as a hedgehog anymore but a real life human. I finally said something so that the awkward of silence would go away.

" Where are we "? I asked, faking a confused looked.

" I don't know Max, but I'm scared ". Tails said running up to me and hugging me tightly.

" I know where we are Tails ". Sonic said, without a confused look on his face.

" Were on Earth, I've been here before ". He said.

" They gave great Chili Dogs, here ". He said, grabbing on too Brianna's hand.

" Do you want to get a Chili Dog, Brianna ". He asked her, Brianna nodded eagerly and then Sonic ran off with Brianna to the Chili doggy thingy. Me and Tails stood there for a moment, staring at each other what we just witnessed.

" Come on Tails, I want to look around ". I said while, tugging on his arm to bring him my way. Tails nodded, and we both walked into the mall. Tails saw a tool place and immediately pulled me over there with him. We walked inside of there and looked around. Tails kept on picking up hammers and everything, the store manger walked toward us.

" Are the two of you lost "? He asked us, looking at our tails.

" No were not lost, were just looking around ". I told him.

" Okay then, just to make sure your not stealing anything ". He said grabbing me by my tails. I hissed in pain.

" LET GO OFF ME ". I yelled at him loudly, everybody turned toward us and looked. I kicked his groin with my foot and he dropped me on the ground. I ran out of the store. I looked back to see the store manger holding his groin, and groaning at the same time as he held it. Tails was running after me, so I slowed down so he could catch up with me.

" What was that about "? Tails asked, panting from all the running he just did. I shrugged my shoulders. Me and Tails went up the stairs to find another tool store to look at. We finally found one and we walked into the tool store. The store manger looked at us weirdly but we just kept walking to the back of the room. I showed Tails the back of the room and he looked at the tools, that he had never seen before.

" Wow, I wish I could have this ". Tails said, disappointed. I nodded my head at him, I needed some tools so that I could build something with Tails. Me and Tails were just about to walk out of the store, when another store manger stopped us. He grabbed me and Tails and brought us outside of the store.

" What do you got behind your back ". He asked Tails.

" U-U-Uhh nothing ". Tails stuttered. The store manger grabbed Tails and looked behind him but he didn't find anything. He started to move his tails around and something fell out of Tails fur. It made a huge bang and it cracked the floor. I looked down at what dropped and it was a hammer that Tails was talking about. The store manger called over the Mall cops and they came over to us.

" This one was stealing something from my store officer ". The store manger pointed at Tails. The mall cop pulled out a club and smacked Tails with it on his head. Blood started to pour from where the club smacked Tails.

" WHAT THE HELL ". I screamed at the mall cop. I pushed Tails to the back of me and stared at the mall cop.

" He was stealing something, Sir ". The mall cop said bravely.

" OHH JUST BECAUSE AN 4 YEAR OLD STOLE SOMETHING YOUR GOING TO SMACK WITH A CLUB ". I could feel the anger rushing through my vanes. My amber fur started to turn black and a purple aurora formed around me. I stood up and grabbed the police officer with my claws. I heard him scream loudly, I yanked hard enough and his arm flew off. I started to slice through his body like a piece of ham. Blood splattered everywhere, I turned to the other police officer that hit Tails with the club I dashed right through him and blood smacked me in my face. Tails saw me and looked up at me

_**Tails P.O.V.**_

I stared up at Max in horror. There was blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, and on my body. I closed my eyes tightly and started to think what I should do. I have to stop him. I thought to myself. I ran up to Max to show him that I was alright. Max fur started to turn back to Amber. He fell to the ground but I caught him in time so that he didn't smack his head. He stared up at me confused about what just happened.

Cops started to surround Me and max. I stood in place where I was. I wiped the sweat the was on top of my forehead. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. I thought to myself and the police finally said something.

" PUT YOUR HANDS UP ". He yelled loudly, Max started to look at me and hesitated, I walked right in front of him. I picked him up and started running with him right towards the food court. The police officers started to follow us. I started to spin my tails and my feet lifted up off of the ground. I flew around looking for Sonic. I finally spotted him and flew right towards him, and Brianna. They were busy making out in public. Which disgusted me. I flew right into them. The police officers were right behind us and started shooting.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previously on the last chapter ... _**

_**PUT YOUR HANDS UP ". He yelled loudly, Max started to look at me and hesitated, I walked right in front of him. I picked him up and started running with him right towards the food court. The police officers started to follow us. I started to spin my tails and my feet lifted up off of the ground. I flew around looking for Sonic. I finally spotted him and flew right towards him, and Brianna. They were busy making out in public. Which disgusted me. I flew right into them. The police officers were right behind us and started shooting.**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

I jumped out of Tails's grip and hid behind a table. Bullets were flying everywhere. I heard a yelp and I immediately stared at Tails. There was blood pouring out from his leg. I crawled over to him and put my hand over his leg wound. He looked up at me and pain and I nodded my head. I started talking to Tails, while I was still putting pressure on his leg.

"I have to surrender myself." I said. Tails looked up at me and I could see the tears welling up into his eyes. He clutched on to my chest and wouldn't let go. I gave him a hug, quickly.

"Don't go, Max." Tails whined loudly.

"I have to go. To save you. To save all of you". I told him, pushing him off of my chest. I showed him the Chaos Emerald I still had.

"I promised once I break out. I'm gonna come back for all of you." I said softly. I could feel myself starting to cry to. I wiped the tears away from my face and Tails since he started to cry to. I tucked the chaos emerald into my fur and stood up. I walked slowly out in front of everyone and raised up my hands. All the sudden, the police stopped shooting. They all started to circle around me, surrounding me. They kept on getting closer and closer until someone was face to face with me. I didn't do anything. He smacked with the back of his gun and everything went black.

*_TIME LAPSE*_

I woke up, looking around trying to figure out where the hell I was. I tried to move my arms, but they smacked right back down on cold, hard metal. I made a loud whimper and I heard foot-steps coming to where I was at. It was a fat guy eating a doughnut. This made me think that I was in a police building. I heard him chuckle and stared at me.

"I'm bleeding." I lied to him. I could see that he was buying it because he opened up the cell door and came over to me. He didn't see that I was bleeding and he got angry.

"I don't see any blood. But let me make some". He said pulling out a gun from his holster. He pointed it at my stomach and shot it. I screamed loudly and banged my head against the metal, trying to get out of here. I could hear him laughing at me. I could feel my self getting drowsy and I closed my eyes. I heard him stop chuckling and ran up to me.

"Hey are you okay?" He said, sounding worried. I didn't respond. He started to un-cuff me from the wall. I fell from the metal table but he caught me. I opened one eye and punched him into his jaw. I heard a snap and his jaw broke. He tried to call for back up but when ever he did he whined loudly. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him against the wall. I choked him until he went limp in my arm. I grabbed onto my stomach and my entire hand turned red. He must of shot me really good. The blood that was falling from my stomach was starting to slow down. My fur was a complete mess and there was a blood stain on it to.

I started to search my fur for the Chaos Emerald but it wasn't there. Fuck. They must of took it with them. I walked out of the cell and put my hand against the dirty wall for balance. I started to get dizzy because there were so much turns inside of the building. Left,Right,Right,Left,And right. I opened a door that was inside of the building. I started looking for a First-Aid. I found one placed on the wall and I ran towards it. I was to small to reach it and I hissed softly. I jumped towards the first-aid and tried to knock it down. No Luck. Attempt 2. No Luck. I finally smacked the First-Aid off of the wall after 6 times of trying to get it.

I kicked the First-Aid against the wall, trying to open it. I didn't want to open it with my hands because there was blood all over it and I had a theory if I opened it up with my hands, they would use a microscope and look at the finger print. The First-Aid opened and I started to pull the stuff out.I found medicine, bandages. and alcohol wipes. I wiped down my body with the alcohol wipes. I took the bandages out and started to wrap it around my stomach. I sighed loudly. I walked out of there. Not feeling so dizzy anymore and walked down the hallway again.

I started to run down the hallway because I heard footsteps from where I was last at. I turned around and saw them pointing and running faster towards me. My shoes screeched against the floor. I started to spin my tails. My feet lifted off of the ground and I flew away from them. I laughed loudly and flew into a room. I started to look for the Chaos Emerald. There. I started to fly towards it when someone shot my tail. I fell on the ground and ran towards the Chaos emerald. I picked it up and started running towards the window. I twisted my body into a curl and broke through the window. Glass flew with me. I held up the Chaos Emerald high and I disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N ; Before I start this new chapter and **get** everybody crazy. I decided to put two more people inside of the story one who Is Kenny and the other one Alex these characters won't appear in every chapter. And I also know that Max's P.O.V. is fucking boring as hell, don't give me any information on that please but the story is basically about him and Tails :D if you guys didn't know I'm obsessed with Tails and I would do anything for him *Wink Wink*. Now time to get this chapter going). :D

**_Previously on the last Chapter ..._**

**_I started to run down the hallway because I heard footsteps from where I was last at. I turned around and saw them pointing and running faster towards me. My shoes screeched against the floor. I started to spin my tails. My feet lifted off of the ground and I flew away from them. I laughed loudly and flew into a room. I started to look for the Chaos Emerald. There. I started to fly towards it when someone shot my tail. I fell on the ground and ran towards the Chaos emerald. I picked it up and started running towards the window. I twisted my body into a curl and broke through the window. Glass flew with me. I held up the Chaos Emerald high and I disappeared._**

**_Max's_**** P.O.V.**

I flew into the wall. Smacking my head against it. Well that wasn't a perfect landing, I thought to myself. I stood up from where I was and started trying to figure out where I was at. The bandages around my stomach were starting to fall off, so I yanked them away. I looked down at the bandages and there were soaked with blood. I put my hand around my stomach and started to walk. I looked around and all I saw were run down buildings, and people standing on the sidewalks. I sighed and kept on walking.

After a couple of walking around, I started to get dizzy, lightheaded, and I had the feeling like I had to throw up. I fell to the ground with my hand over my stomach. Then, I passed out slowly.

**Kenny's P.O.V. **

I walked towards my refrigerator with my cup and got some water. I brushed my fur down and walked toward the Living Room. I grabbed a chair and brought it back to the Kitchen. I put the chair on the ground and climbed it. I took a bottle of pills down. I read the bottle then I opened it. I took out two pills and I drank it down. I picked up the knife that was on the table and brought it to the sink.

I poured soap on the knife and started to wash it. Blood was coming off of the knife. I was cutting myself earlier because I had nothing better to do. Scars were running across my wrists, but my fur around it was covering them. I walked into the T.V. room and sat on the couch. A couple minutes later the door opened the my brother Alex came in. I wasn't actually his real brother. Alex parents had adopted me at a young age and now hes the only thing that I got since our parents died. I guess that's why I've been cutting myself because I have been depressed.

"Hey Kenny. Whats's wrong?" Alex asked, putting his backpack on the ground.

"Same as always." I muttered softly to him. He sighed and took the backpack down to the room. I watched him and then I got up and walked down to the room to.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want come or no." I asked him.

"No you go ahead, I'll stay behind and start cooking dinner." He said to me looking at my eyes. I nodded. I went towards my bed and picked up my backpack. I walked out of the room and headed for the front door. I pulled out my brush and combed my fur downwards. I took at my tail and combed that down to. (A/N Kenny's a one tailed fox). I opened up the front door and started walking. After A couple hours of walking around, I suddenly got tired and sat down. I opened up my backpack and pulled out crackers. I ate them quickly and focused my eyes on something. It looked like a Amber fox, lying on the ground.

I stood up quickly and ran towards, tripping over a rocks a couple of times but not falling on my face. I got there and it was a amber fox. I looked at his stomach and saw that he had lost so much of his blood. I got on my knees. (A/N oooh pretty sexual, Tbh this is not a sexual scene i'm sorry -.-). I put my head on his chest and tried to listen for his heartbeat. There it was beating really slowly. I picked him up quickly. I noticed something. He had two tails. I looked at it for along time remembering something that the news had said that this Fox was a criminal and a Serial Killer. I thought if I should leave him here. No. All foxes must stay together.

I started to run back home with the fox inside of my hands. It took me longer to get home because I kept on scrapping his tails across the ground, I keep on hearing the whimpers when I did that. I opened the door quickly and set the Amber Fox on the couch. Alex came running in to the T.V. room and stared at the fox. I pushed Alex out of the way and went to the bathroom. I opened up the cabinets and pulled out white sports tape. I ran back to the T.V. room where Alex was grinding against Max trying to sit on the couch.

"DAMN-IT ALEX. STOP IT." I yelled loudly at him. Alex flinched and ran back to the kitchen to finish up cooking. I sighed softly and picked up the amber fox by his stomach. I wrapped the sports tape around his stomach slowly. I wasn't trying to hurt him but whenever the sports tape went around his body he made a huge whimper. I was finished wrapping his body when I ran out of all the sports tape. I sighed softly and went to the kitchen. Hoping that Alex was making dinner, but he wasn't.

"ALEX WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE FOOD". I screamed at him. Alex got scared and ran to make some dinner.

"Oh and can you please make our guest some noodles?" I asked him politely and he started making the noodles quickly. I went back to the T.V. room and saw the Amber Fox was starting to stir. I walked towards him and I helped him to sit up and I started talking to him.

"Are you okay"? I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine". He nodded.

"What's your name." He asked me.

"Kenny. What's yours?" I was starting to pressure him.

"Max Tails Prower". Max said lightly.

"Were making you dinner. Do you want to stay or no." I asked him and he nodded quickly. Max probably hasen't eaten in days. I brushed his bangs forward lightly and he smiled. I smiled back and went to the kitchen and started to help Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Max's P.O.V._**

I watched as Kenny walked back into the kitchen. I shifted my body awkwardly trying to stand up from the couch. But whenever, I moved I had a sharp pain inside of my stomach. I finally made it up after 30 minutes of shifting around the couch. Kenny came back into the room and grabbed my wrist and brought me in to the kitchen.I brushed my bangs forward quickly and Kenny brought me to a wooden chair. I sat on the chair and it made a loud squeak, and a cracking sound. Embarrassed, I ducked my head down underneath the table immediately. I have to get out of this house, I thought to myself. But after dinner, since I'm hungry. I brought my head back up after I was done thinking and saw that Kenny had a bowl of noodles in his hand and a spoon.

I took the noodles away from him slowly, and the spoon. I started to pick them up with the spoon. I started to get worried about Tails, So I started to fidget. I kept on moving my leg up and down quickly. Kenny looked at me weirdly from the kitchen. I flinched slightly and hurried up to finish up my noodles. After I was finished, I brought my bowl over to the sink and washed it quickly. Kenny came over and started talking to me

"How do you feel?" Kenny asked, Concerned.

"Better." I lied. I was still feeling dizzy but I wanted to see if Tails was okay.

"Are You-." I interrupter him quickly.

"Sorry, I had to make such a short visit Kenny, But I have to go. Now." I told him quickly. I started to walk towards the door but Kenny blocked my exit.

"Move Kenny." I told him. He shook his head no at me. I look behind his back and saw that he had a knife. I started to back away from the door. I backed up into the wall and Kenny held the knife straight towards my neck.

"You're not going anywhere." Kenny hissed.

"OH HELL YEAH I AM!" I said yelling at him. I kicked him inside of his crouch and the knife fell to the ground. I picked it up and threw it at the other wall. I ran towards the door but, Kenny grabbed onto my leg. I fell on the ground, smacking my head against their wooden floor. He picked up the knife from the wall which he had a hard time getting it off from, and stabbed into my tails. I yelped loudly and turned to Kenny, who was blood thirsty for me. I cried loudly, and Alex ran into the room. Kenny picked up the knife and threw it at his head.

Alex fell to the ground slowly. Blood was rushing out of his head. I closed my eyes and started to hear a whisper inside of my head.

"Kill Him." The voice whispered. I curled up into a ball.

"Fine then, I'll do it for you." The voice said angrily.

"No I will do it by myself." I hissed to the voice. I stood up slowly and stared at Kenny who was over at Alex body pulling out the knife. I ran over to him quickly. Panting, I jumped on top of him and pulled the knife from his hand. He turned towards me and punched me in my stomach. I gasp loudly, out of breath. I clutched my fist together and stared at Kenny.

"Let's play a game." I said softy to him. My eyes were blood red now.

"What type of game." He said now shivering.

"It's a game where I kill you." I shouted menacingly at him. Kenny got up and started to run. He ran out of the house quickly, trying to get away from me. I ran towards Kenny and launched myself when I got closer to him. (A/N Don't read this part if you don't like Bloody things). I sliced through his body with ease. I kicked Kenny into the air and I jumped up. I was blood thirsty now. I stared to slice his body until there was blood splattered everywhere across the floor.

I landed back on the ground with ease. Blood was around my entire body. What did I do? (A/N This Was Tails Evil Kitsune so he dosen't remember). I started to cry loudly. I looked down at the limp less fox. Kenny. I stopped crying after 20 minutes of standing in the road. I have to move on. Away from this mess, I thought to myself. I started to walk away, remembering that I still have to find Tails. I thought about something and remembered something. I still have the Chaos Emerald inside of my fur. Dummy.

I pulled out the Chaos Emerald out of my fur. It was covered in dark red blood. I looked around somewhere so I could wash it quickly. I saw a lake and I ran over there quickly. I put my hands inside of the water. Blood came rushing off the Emerald and my hands. The lake was dark red by time I was finished with it. I tossed the Emerald out of the lake and it was glowing Purple again.

"Chaos Control." I said loudly. Bright light started to glow around me and I disappeared. I landed on my feet, inside of a house. Huh? Whose house is this? I thought to myself. I walked towards the stairs and climbed them up. I saw something laying down on a bed. I walked towards them slowly and I saw that they had a bandage around there leg. I whispered softly to he/she.

"Tails?" I asked questionably. The person started to stir. They rubbed there eyes and looked at me. There eyes were Sky blue.

"Max? Is that you?" Tails asked, looking at me. I nodded my head quickly and I wrapped my hands around Tails' waist.

"Oh My God. I missed you so much." I said tears falling from my eyes. I could hear Tails whimpering and crying to. His tails wrapped around my body and I did the same with him. We both cried into each other shoulders. (A/N THIS IS NOT GAY, IT'S BROTHERLY).

"Please don't ever leave me again, Max." Tails pleaded loudly.

"Never." I whispered softly to him.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N I don't know what happened to me today and why I wrote a chapter like this. Probably because I needed some romance inside of my story. And I don't know I've just been down lately with myself. And the reason why I didn't update a couple days ago because my dad spilled coffee all over my keyboard and it stopped working. Thank you for all my followers for being there for me. Oh and there will be some Japanese inside of my story. At the end of it i'll tell you what the words mean ETC. 3 you all thank you for being there for me).

(P.S ; Don't you thnk my profile picture is sexy ? And another thing. Thank you to my followers for supporting me and getting me 346 reads :D NOW ON TO THE STORY :P).

**Tails**_** P.O.V.**_

**Chapter 15 ; When Our Lies Come Out **

Me and Max stayed on the same bed overnight because Max didn't want to let go of me. You could hear him whimpering and sobbing through the entire night. Was it annoying? Maybe to other people but to me. I really cared for him and he cared for me. We both had to fall at sometime so we did when we both were done whimpering and crying in to each other shoulders we both fell, asleep with are tails still around each other bodies. I woke up in the middle of the morning. Max was hanging off of the side of the bed that we were sleeping on. I yawned loudly and walked down stairs, to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I opened up the refrigerator to see if there was anything good. No. I ran to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. I pushed a button that was inside of the refrigerator, and the water poured out slowly. Ugh. I've been standing here for 5 minutes and the cup was barely even full. I hissed in annoyance and slammed the refrigerator door. I walked towards the couch inside of the T.V. room and sat down on it. I put my legs up on the table across from the couch.

I looked at my leg and there were worn out bandages on them. Sonic might have put them on when I passed out from all the blood that I had lost. At the police station. I sighed softly to myself. I hear ed movement towards the stairs so I looked towards it. I saw Max walking down the stairs. He looked all grubby and nasty. He came over to the couch and he sat down. He tried to hug me but I backed up quickly, and squeaked loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Before you hug me. Please take a shower. You smell like crap." I told him. Max face got red and he went back up stairs. I giggled softly to myself. I heard the water turn on inside of the bathroom. I looked back toward the television. And I turned it on. After a couple of minutes of watching it, I started to get bored and I turned it off before I fell asleep of boredom. I tried to get up but I fell and smacked my head on the table. It made a huge cracking sound, since it was a wooden table, Oops. My legs must've fallen asleep.

I walked towards the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator again. And pulled out a carton of eggs. I went over to the kitchen counter and bent down, opened up the doors, and pulled out the frying pan. The frying pan made lots of noise when it smacked the floor.

"Kuso Baka". I hissed underneath my breath. I brushed my bangs forward ab it and picked up the pan from the ground. I heard the water in the bathroom stopped. I ran towards the stove and threw the pan on top of it. I walked towards the fridge opened it, pulled out a carton of eggs. I walked back towards the stove. I opened up the carton of eggs and cracked it over the pan. I turned on the fire and waited for like 15 minutes until the egg was done cooking. I grabbed a chair and reached for the cabinet, where the plates were. The cabinets inside of my House were put so far up for some reason. I opened the cabinet with my tails and pulled out 2 plates. One for me and one for Max.

I jumped up and smacked the cabinet with my head so I could close it. I put the plates inside of my hands and used my tails to bring me back down to the floor. I guided myself toward the table and put the plates on the table. I ran back toward the kitchen and used my tails to grab the chair. There. My tails guided the chair back to the table gently. Max came walking down the stairs with a pair on glasses, and a red bow tie around his neck. (A/N refer to my profile picture). His bangs were brushed down to cover his left eye. His brown eyes shined inside of the sunlight.

"Nanite koto." I whispered under my breath. Max looked so hot today. The fur underneath my cheeks started to get red. I was blushing so hard at Max. I started giggling like crazy for a unknown reason. Max looked at me, like I was crazy. I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Waiting, for Max to come. Max came walking over fixing his red bow-tie. My back started to slide on the chair and underneath the table. My face was in deep blush now. He came over and pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

I could'nt look at him because it would be to weird, because I'm blushing like a crazy manic. Max was staring at me. No he wasn't staring at me, He was staring at my cheeks. Max cheeks started to get red too and he looked away. I started to speak up slowly ;

"Max. Can I tell you something." I said softly, whispering. Max nodded slowly still staring at my cheeks.

"I've been lying to you all along." I said sighing softly. Max opened up his mouth to speak ;

"Me too." He sighed the same way I did. Wait. Max was keeping a secret too?

"What's your secret." I asked him quickly, he looked down to the floor, sadly.

"I'm not your brother." Max mumbled. I knew he wasn't. I think he just wanted to get closer to me. Because he loved me.

"I'm not a boy." I sighed softly, my cheeks getting redder by the second. The blush was literally running all the way down to my body. Not from love, but from the embarrassment.

"I already knew that." Max said softly to me.

"H-H-How? I stuttered.

"Well I could tell from your curves and your developing breast." Max said confidently. His face was totally red by now. And my face was too. He brought his face closer to mine and I brought mine closer to his. His tails wrapped around my body and I wrapped my tails around his. He kissed softly, our lips connecting to each other. I guess this is what True Love felt like. I thought to myself, still kissing Max. We stopped after a couple minutes.

"So What's your real name." Max said panting softly.

"Kokoro." I told him.

"So do you want me to call you Kokoro or Tails." He asked me. I giggled softly, His cheeks and mine cheeks were full on red with blush.

"Anyone you want to call me." I told him. He smiled at me and used his tails to bring me up to kiss him again.

_Kokoro ; means Heart_

_Baka ; Means Idiot. _

_Kuso ; Means Fucking_

_Nanite koto ; Means Oh My God. Thanks for reading :D more chapters will be coming up fastly_


End file.
